No More Drama: No More Pain
by Lina Hino
Summary: You guys will love this . . . trust me you will. Just read it. Rei and Wufei have now been reuinted. Yes people something important will happen and you won't want to miss it. Wufei has a surprise waiting at Rei's temple.
1. Chapter 1: Visions of doom....and an att...

No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 1: Visions of doom.... and an attack she'll never forget  
  
Author's notes: Even though I didn't get that many reviews I decided to make a sequel. But for those who DID review here is the sequel to 'No More Drama' I hope you like it cause I've stopped doing my fics to make this one...so please when there is no update on this story read some of my others listed below.....  
  
The Real World: Tokyo  
  
A Soldiers Destiny  
  
Fallen  
  
Domo Arigato and I hope you enjoy!!  
  
PS PLEASE REVIEW ME! Thank you again *bows and leaves*  
  
Rei walked towards the graveyard to see her beloved's grave after 3 years of his untimely death. "I wish that you were here still...I never loved any man like you but now you've been gone for almost 4 years now..I still can't feel strong anymore." Rei said with tears falling freely from her dark violet eyes. Ami was walking by the park and saw Rei walking somewhere and followed her to see her standing in front of the only man her friend ever loved...Chang Wufei.  
  
'So she still weeps even after 3 years.' Ami thought while seeing her friend crying. Rei silently weeped again even after numerous times saying she wouldn't cry. Serena was talking to Darien trying to tell him to take her out when she spotted Ami and walked up to her. "Ami-chan what's wrong?" Serena asked. Ami shifted her head indicating to look over to where Rei was standing. "Oh.... poor Rei she is still morning." Serena said. Darien walked up to his Moon Princess and saw Rei standing there and felt sorry for her.  
  
For the last 3 years Rei Hino who was now 17 years old was supported by her friends 100% knowing they were trying to stop her from pulling a stunt she did 3 years earlier. "Well she is after all more distant from the senshi...it's like she's an outer instead of an inner." Ami said while remembering how distant Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were from the inner senshi. "I know it's like every time we go to the temple she is just like a mute." Serena said. "You two haven't fought or argued for over 3 years...I think she is just more and more distant from all of us and is taking things seriously even when it comes to sailor meetings...she doesn't cut up anymore." Ami said.  
  
Rei then walked away from the graveyard more relieved...until she had the feeling she was being watched. She turned around and saw a guy in a leather jacket and blue jeans watching her under a baseball cap and sunglasses. Rei ignored the person and then walked towards her new home. "Things have sure changed in three years." Rei whispered while opening her apartment door. She set her keys on a table and locked the door. She rested on the couch and flicked the t.v. on. Rei now lived a mile away from everyone and was a priestess at her temple but only went there on weekdays after classes.  
  
She was head of her class in the 12th grade and ready to graduate as Valedictorian (sp?) in her class. An impressive change in her life was that she was just invisible not to mention super quiet and shy, but still had the trademark anger from her Martian heritage that she could handle well. Her ankle length hair was in her face as she looked at the t.v. Wishing that a huge machine would crash into Tokyo Tower making her one love alive still. Rei got up and looked out her sliding glass door and saw the sunset. She sighed and turned away from the door and closed the blinds.  
  
The guy with the leather jacket blue Jean pants and hat walked down the streets of Tokyo while looking at the now visible stars and saw a dim red gleam. "I see that Mars is almost a dead star." The person grunted and continued walking. Rei looked at her glass door that was blinded and then opened it and stepped onto the balcony. Rei rested her hands on the railing while looking at her mother star go dimmer. "I know mother...I know it all so well." Rei whispered as a vision reran in her mind.  
  
**Vision**  
  
All the Sailor Senshi were fighting a powerful Youma when it slashed its razor-sharp claws at Rei cutting her uniform into nearly ribbons. Blood stained the red fuku as Mars breathed in sharp and heavy breaths of air. Eternal Sailor Moon took her staff out and tried a finishing move but it didn't work. "Sailor Senshi form a circle around Serenity." Tuxedo commanded. The senshi even the half-dead senshi of war formed a circle around their princess and felt their life energy draining slowly.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes as a silver uniform appeared on her body and her moon symbol disappeared into a 6-point star. Her blond hair with silver streaks turned into silver stands of past-feet hair that blew into the wind. "I only was part of you guy so I could create the Comos you are no longer needed...now be gone and die!" Sailor Cosmos yelled and killed Mars by hitting her in her stomach with her sharp staff to claim her first victim.  
  
"Serenity how can you do this?" Mercury asked her princess. "You always thought I was a failure and now I am proving you all wrong by killing all of you." Sailor Cosmos said and then watched the outer senshi surround the dead senshi of Wars' body as it glowed a slight red starting to fade. "Outer senshi I command you to come here!" Cosmos yelled. The outers under a mind-controlling spell walked to their backstabbing princess and bowed. "YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAIDORS!" Jupiter yelled and charged up an attack but was killed by her own fighting rival...Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune started to advance on Mercury and then killed her. Saturn slowly advanced on Venus and after a long and hard struggle to live the person she thought was a best friend killed Venus.  
  
"MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rini (Sailor Moon) asked the 'crazed' senshi of cosmos. "I was killing the one who hurted me." Sailor Cosmos said and then had her own daughter from the future killed by her protectors.  
  
**End of Vision**  
  
Rei gasped as she escaped the vision to see that she was slumped on the railing. "Mars what am I to do....its' not far away that she will cause this bloody massacre?" Rei asked her mother star. Rei felt hopeless about the vision...her princess the reason why she was brought back to life many times would kill her and her other friends cause she was power hungry. "I should tell the senshi." Rei said and then got up form the railing and locked her apartment up calling an emergency sailor meeting without Serena. "WHAT SERENITY-HIME KILLS US?!" Minako asked with shock. "I couldn't believe it either but she has the outers on her side as well." Rei said and looked sadly at a picture of the outer senshi and the inner senshi having a picnic.  
  
Ami looked shocked at her friend who was isolated most of the time speaking like old times. "What are we going to do Ames?" Makato asked. "If this is true then we have to try and prevent it." Ami said. "But how?" Rei asked while gripping her pillow tightly. "So she did have that vision...the same exact one I had." The guy said while listening in on the now talkative Rei. "Well thanks for letting us know about the vision now go on to bed you look like you've been through hell." Minako teased. Rei dismissed the senshi and was now looking at the clock in the temple...it read 1:30 a.m. She sighed and then closed up after a small fire reading.  
  
She strolled silently down the abandoned roads of Tokyo and was looking at the flashy signs as she passed by them. She then had a feeling she was followed and turned around to see nothing there. She turned back around and was walking home again when all of a sudden someone or thing grabbed her and pulled her into an ally. Rei tried to scream but she was instantly gagged. She was turned around and saw a guy with scars on his arms they're smiling widely. Rei's eyes widened when she felt a knife plunge into her side.  
  
The guy with the scars on his arms then tore Rei's shirt off and touched her roughly. Rei was terrified and tried to move and scream but she was pressed against the wall in the ally hard. The guy then took his knife and tried to cut her shorts off. Rei then was beyond terrified and summoned some of her Mars power and burned the guys' hand. He jumped back and then stabbed Rei in the shoulder. Rei winced in pain as the blade cut into her shoulder but was pissed off.  
  
The guy with the leather jacket was walking down the empty streets looking for Rei wanting to ask her questions when he heard a scream of agonizing pain. Rei was now on the ground feeling intense pain as the guy was now on top of her shoving his manhood into her. Rei was weak...she was stabbed 7 times and couldn't summon anymore Mars power without transforming but her arms where bound as her legs were forced open. She then was able to scream out in agonizing pain. The guy in the leather jacket ran to where the scream was and saw a guy on top of something. The guy who was raping Rei looked up and then took a gun out and fired at the guy in the leather jacket.  
  
The guy in the leather jacket moved to the side and saw Rei with tattered and torn bloodied clothes on the ground unconscious. The man shot his gun again and hit the guy in the leather jacket in the leg. A grunt of pain came form the guys' lips as he felt the bullet dig itself in his leg. The guy now shot in the leg took out a gun of his own and killed the man quickly. He ran up to Rei and was disgusted of the blood around her body and checked to see if she was breathing let alone had a pulse. Rei faintly had a pulse and was breathing short breaths of air...her lungs were flooded with blood for she was stabbed in the side where her lungs were twice, the shoulder once, the arm once, and in the legs three times.  
  
The guy picked her up and ran to the closest hospital not even minding that she was almost completely naked. "Help!" The guy shouted. The desk receptionist who was slightly asleep woke up instantly to see Rei bleeding in the guys' arms. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY ER TEAM PLEASE COME IMMEDIATLY!" The intercom system yelled through the silent hospital causing sudden chaos. "Sir you were shot too.... come with us...your friend will be fine and please tell us what happened." a doctor said as his teammates took Rei away into the ER.  
  
"I was almost too late...the guy was on top of her raping her." The guy said while the bullet was pulled out of his leg. "What happened to the guy?' The doctor asked.  
  
"I had a gun with me and I killed him in self defense." The guy said.  
  
Till next time.........in chapter 2: Rei meets her savior  
  
AN: Please don't flame me because of what I made happen to Rei...I felt pretty bad doing that to her. Please review though and I hoped you liked it.  
  
I shall post up the next chapter as soon as I have 20 reviews...I know that's a lot but what the heck I have the next chapter typed up I just need to know if anyone likes it.  
  
Ja for now, 


	2. Chapter 2: Rei meets her savior

No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 2: Rei meets her savior  
  
AN: I hope I didn't offend any of you peeps out there..... But you'll understand what's going on after this chapter....hopefully. But N E ways I hope you like this chapter cause you'll finally find out who someone is in the fic....... You will be drop dead shocked.  
  
I hope to get a ton of reviews I expect 10 or 20 for this chapter cause I'm stopping all my other fics cause of this HUGE idea! Thank you,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
PS Nothing is held personal against my sister in this fic this is just a fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~NOW TO THE FIC~~~~~~~  
  
Rei opened her eyes and saw she was in a hospital room with tubes in her arms and huge bloodied gauze (sp?) pads on her arms and legs. She gasped remembering what happened and then started to get hysterical and the monitors on her body systems started to go crazy. Doctors and Nurses came in and saw the fire senshi crying hysterically making the monitors go haywire from a HUGE heat source. "Miss Hino please calm down you are OK....your brother had brought you here after he found you." The doctor said trying to calm Rei down.  
  
Now she had no right to trust men at all she shoved the doctor away with extreme power and tried to calm herself down. "Miss Hino...please drink some water." A female doctor said while handing Rei a glass of ice water. Rei took it slowly and drank it till it was empty. Brother? She had no brother! "I don't have a brother." Rei said now calmed down enough to speak without gasping for air. "Miss Hino please tell us what happene-" The female doctor was cut off by yells of anger at the front door. "DAMN IT LET US IN WE ARE HER FAMILY!" Makato's yells rang through the door making Rei smiled slightly knowing her friends were coming. The inner senshi along with Serena ran into the room and shoved the doctors out of the room.  
  
"Rei-Chan what in the hell happened?" Minako asked with Serena at the same time. "I was walking home when I was grabbed and dragged into an ally and was raped and beaten." Rei said her voice in a whisper. "HEY WE ARE HER COUSINS LET US IN NOW!" An angry voice yelled. After a brief moment the outer senshi ran into the hospital room. "PYRO!" Michiru gasped in shock. Hey Michiru." Rei wheezed as she coughed. "Who would do such a thing?" Hotaru (she was reborn again and right now was 9) asked her adoptive parents.  
  
"Where is the bastard?" Haruka asked with sheer anger and rage. "I killed him." A voice said. All the senshi turned around and saw a guy with a leather jacket, blue Jean pants, a baseball hat, and a pair of sunglasses on coming into the room with crutches supporting him. Rei was resting back and then recognized the guy from the day before. Haruka looked at the guy who was around 20 with a skeptical glare. Serena walked up to the guy. "How did you get hurt?" Serena asked. The guy looked at Rei who was now being interrogated by her friends and then back to Serena.  
  
"I saved her.... I was shot in the leg while trying to help her...but she was unconscious." The guys said while sitting down. Rei coughed up blood slightly and then fell asleep. "I swear she has already lost someone close to her 3 years ago now she ends up like this!" Setsuna yelled getting upset. "Setsuna how do you know about Wufei?" Minako asked forgetting she was the senshi of time at the moment.... by being a dumb blonde. All the senshi (-Serena) fell over anime style.  
  
The girls heard slight heavy breathing and then looked at Rei and heard her snoring VERY lightly (you can barely hear the snoring). "So what's your name?" Serena asked. "What's yours?" The guy asked. "I'm Serena Tuskino...you?" Serena said. "Chang.... Chang Shenron." The guy said while removing his hat and sunglasses exposing a guy with jet-black hair falling onto his chin and had oyxn (sp?) black eyes.  
  
All the senshi gasped. "Chang Wufei?" Michiru asked the guy. "No, I'm his son." The guy answered. The senshi were highly confused now."How can Wufei have a son he's dead." Minako said while looking at the Wufei look-a-like. "It's hereditary." Shenron grunted while looking at Rei. "Who's your mother?" Ami asked. "I...I...I don't know." Shenron said. Setsuna looked at the guy and then gasped. The senshi looked at Setsuna and gave questioning glances. "Then you must know about Rei....the one that your father loved." Minako said being her dumb blonde self again after so long.  
  
"Father would talk about a girl he met when he was younger." Shenron said. Setsuna was smiling inside....VERY widely knowing what was going on. "Well visiting hours is over and I believe that Miss Hino would like to meet the person who saved her." The female doctor said taking the senshi out of the room. Shenron remained in the room and looked at Rei closely. "Mars...." He whispered while caressing Rei's cheek. Not long after Shenron looked at Rei she woke up. Rei sat up and met eyes with Shenron. "You....were the one I saw at the graveyard." Rei said. "Yeah...I believe I was at the right place at the right time last night...or you would have been killed." Shenron said. Rei noticed that Shenron looked exactly identical to Wufei and felt her heart tear in two again....she was seeing things is what she thought.  
  
Shenron knew the look in Rei's eyes...and knew what she was thinking. "What's your name stranger?" Rei asked. "Chang Shenron." Shenron said. "Chang....then you must know a Chang Wufei." Rei said in a mutter. "Yes, he was my brother." Shenron lied. Rei sat back and then looked at Shenron closely. Shenron sweatdropped hoping not to be figured out so easily like to Setsuna the senshi of time. "So was he your younger brother or something like that?" Rei asked. "No, we were around the same age." Shenron said while looking at the paled senshi of war.  
  
'I don't know how long I can hide who I am from her.' Shenron thought while looking at Rei's dark eyes misting with sadness. "You must have loved my brother." Shenron said. "Yes, I did and if it wasn't for that attack that happened when the sailor senshi were fighting he would have been alive still." Rei said and she stalled her crying. Shenron looked at Rei and smirked like his father would everytime he'd see his mother wondering around. Rei noticed the smirk and smiled weakly. "You and him must have been twins...he'd always smirk like that." Rei found herself saying.  
  
Shenron blushed from this. Rei giggled and then looked at her arms that had dried blood on the gauze. 'I hate and can't trust men anymore.' Rei thought while looking at her wounds. 'I don't want to end up like my mom.' Rei thought remembering when she was little when she'd hear her mother cry for her father at night. 'Past pains are meant to stay in the past but now I understand why she felt that way.... Cause she lost him and I lost Wufei in the same way...he was killed.' Rei thought.  
  
Shenron could hear Rei's thoughts and smiled at this inside. Rei felt eyes on her and looked over at Shenron and then glared at him icily. 'Ouch I never thought mom could glare like that." Shenron thought. "So...how was your relationship with my brother?" Shenron asked. "At first it was very bumpy we both hated each other's guts until something bad happened and then we got to know each other better and before we knew it we were going out to lunch and dinner. Without my friends knowing and all...a couple of love- sick pups who found their soulmates but then to be torn apart." Rei said while only expressing what her heart had hidden for the past 3 years.  
  
Shenron now knew why his father was in love with this woman...she was nice, kind, sensitive, sweet, and caring.... A perfect mother to his eyes. Shenron smiled at this and then remembered his mother when he was smaller yelling at him for being too mean to his friends. Until his father came up. "Leave him alone." He would say to his mother. His mother would go silent and then walked away with father and leave him alone. "What about you do you have any family?" Shenron asked Rei. "My father was assassinated when I was 13...my mother died of a broken heart...I was left at my grandfather's temple." Rei said. "Not so long ago my grandfather died and left me the temple to tend to." Rei said.  
  
"Do you have any other family?" Rei asked. "No, Wufei was the only living relative I had." Shenron lied. Rei and Shenron were silent for a long moment until he then asked...."Do you know the sailor senshi?" Rei was thinking about something when he asked the question and when she heard the question she froze in fear of being discovered.  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER!!! Well what do you think? Shenron is can you believe it.... Rei's son! Well it's hard to believe I know but where does Wufei come in....you'll have to find out and in the next chapter a new enemy comes and threatens the earth. (As usual)  
  
Well 20 reviews would help me alot so please pretty PWEASE! Review!  
  
JA for now,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
Stay tooned for Chapter 3: A traitor is in our group! A new enemy and a knight appear 


	3. Chapter 3: A traitor is in our group! A ...

1 No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 3: A traitor is in our group! A new enemy and a knight appear  
  
Author's Notes: Well for those who read and reviewed me I thank you…..for those who haven't reviewed me please do so as you finish reading this chapter and most of your questions shall be answered. So enjoy!!!! If you've watched DBZ Shenron is just like Miari Trunks if that helps any about the age issue.  
  
Lina Hino  
  
^v^…….^-^  
  
"Do you know the Sailor Senshi?" Shenron asked Rei again. Rei gulped and plastered a fake smile on. "I wish I knew them personally." Rei said. Shenron now knew it was his mother the one love of his father's…..she was terrible at lying like father said. "Thank god he fell for it." Rei thought noticing the smirk of understanding on her future son's face. Shenron then had an idea. "Did you and my brother…..ever get interment?" Shenron asked. Rei felt herself blushing severely from the VERY personal question. "Uh…..no." Rei said in a slight stutter lying. Shenron couldn't believe he asked his mother that question and was mentally whacking his brain for even thinking of that. "Sorry…..I shouldn't have asked that." Shenron said quickly.  
  
A few hours later Rei was released from the hospital and went straight home. Rei fell onto her bed and felt her heart ache. "Wufei." Rei whispered in pain….Shenron reminded her so much of him and it hurted her. The gentle touch from her dragon filled her heart and body with warmth but felt herself cry. "Wufei….Fei-chan." Rei whimpered in heartache. The girls came over an hour later when Rei was in the bathroom. "I can't believe men…..those horny bastards." Rei mumbled putting cream on her torn cervix. "Ow…..shit this hurts." Rei said. "Rei-chan you need any help?" Minako asked through the bathroom door. "No, I'm fine." Rei yelled through the door. "You sure?" Ami asked through the door. "I'm just in pain that's all." Rei said with pain clearly readable in her voice. "Shenron Chang…..how you got through the time gates without my knowledge I still have to find out but why have you come to the past?" Setsuna asked the Chinese boy. "I came to protect my mother…..she'll be killed and I won't exist." Shenron said. "Your father in this time is dead so you won't exist at all." Setsuna said sadly. "Onna how are you so sure?" A voice asked from the door of time. Shenron looked at the door and then to Setsuna. "How in hell can he be reborn?" Setsuna asked. "I've snuk past your detectors many times to watch over her Setsuna….I love that onna but I can't go back to the living world that is why my future self has sent our son to the past." The voice said.  
  
"Then you must know what has happened to her…..Wufei." Setsuna said. The legendary dragon had his fists clinched remembering watching the horrible accident unfold when he seered into the present those days ago. She was so weak and helpless making him feel helpless for he couldn't go to her to help or comfort her. Serena (I'm going to call her Usagi from now on) was smirking evilly knowing now was the time. Time to get rid of the scouts before they betray her or so she thought they would betray her. Rei came out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed while Makato (I'm going with Japanese names and will switch to English names if I want to so I'm just telling you in advanced) handed her a cookie. "Arigato Mako-chan." Rei said taking a bite from the sugar cookie. Rei had a feeling something was wrong with this picture and noticed the sinister smirk on her hime's face. "So the betrayal of our hime comes today." Rei thought. "Shenron…..Usagi- hime will betray the scouts you will protect her for I just talked to Queen Selenity and your father's present form in this time cannot go for he is supposed to be dead so you must go in his place." Setsuna said.  
  
"Rei-chan…..I have a bad feeling about something." Minako said to Rei in telepathy. "I know what is to happen." Rei said. "No way…..she WILL betray us?" Minako asked in telepathy. "I'm afraid so." Rei said in reply to the others minus Usagi. The outers minus Pluto were to betray the girls as Usagi leads them. Rei would have to try her hardest to protect her planetary sisters from their crazed Missiah of Light. Back in the time gates where Wufei, Shenron and Setsuna were talking Wufei and Setsuna were arguing. "Why can't you alter time so this doesn't happen?!" Wufei yelled after seeing the vision Rei had. "The only way she can prevent this tragedy is to take on Usagi-hime herself." Setsuna said. "But that'll be suicide." Shenron said. "She takes her duty VERY seriously…..that's the problem of being a Martian her pride and duty rival each other all of the time." Setsuna said. "Rei-chan….it's Setsuna….you know what is to happen try as much as you can to avoid it from happening." Setsuna said to Rei sending a newer vision.  
  
"I understand Suna-chan…..I'll try everything in my power to defeat her…..before she turns Cosmos." Rei said in reply in telepathy to the senshi of time. "And if so you know what you must do." Setsuna said. "Yes, if I have to…..I'll use self elimination that'll take out Usagi as well." Rei relied. Wufei's eyes widened to hear the one woman he loved deeply take duty in her grasps and even sacrifice her life to make sure the future was there. Shenron heard his mother talk like every breath she took was written which was partially true. The girls were now at the park talking and laughing until a youma appeared in front of them. The girls instinctively formed a circle around Usagi to protect her but this time Rei wasn't in the circle to connect the star power enough for Cosmos to be born which was what Usagi wanted. The youma attacked and the girls transformed. "Form a circle around Eternal sailor Moon." The Earthly Prince ordered. The girls minus Rei were in the circle and unknown to them that their life energy was being zapped. "So you want to end it like this hime?" Rei asked. "You traitor." Jupiter said weakly before falling. "You knew all along?" Usagi asked in a hiss.  
  
"About betraying us…..yes." Rei said sadly. "GO!" Setsuna ordered to Shenron. Shenron was watching the attack and then left to protect his mother. Rei started to glow a red. "You think we would betray you we would never but here you are betraying us your best friends…..your planetary sisters!" Rei yelled and attacked as her friends fell to their deaths making Usagi be able to transform to Sailor Cosmos. "Damn." Rei thought seeing the 6 point star instead of the moon insignia on Usagi's forehead. "I'm more powerful than you and now you shall die." Usagi said. "No, I'm not going down like you did to the others." Rei said. The outer that were under Usagi's control appeared and grabbed a hold of Rei's limbs. "Stay still it'll be all over soon and you'll see your beloved dragon in hell." Usagi said forming an attack. "No, I'm not going down like this." Rei screamed and the red light that formed around her forced the outers off her. A man with a black and red knight's uniform appeared and sliced Uranus with a flame sword. "How dare you try to kill the Princess of War…..you have betrayed you other protectors but you'll not kill this one." The man said. Rei was wide eyed at the man. A woman then appeared next to Usagi. "Oh god…..it's can't be." Rei said.  
  
There stood their old enemy…..Mistress 9……the Missiah of Silence and Darkness. "Seems that you have welcomed the darkness young Missiah of Light." Mistress 9 said. "Yes, my senshi are to be disposed of immediately." Usagi said. A newer woman then joined in. She had red hair and black eyes…..she had a skintight black dress on. "Mistress Nanomi…..the operation is to begin now." Usagi said bowing to the woman. The woman smirked and then looked at Rei. "Well Mars it seems you cannot kill your princess and me at the same time." The woman said. Rei formed an attack. "NO NOT THAT ONE THEY'LL REFLECT IT!! Setsuna yelled watching the future play before her eyes with Wufei. Wufei saw into the future that if she went through with this attack she would be killed instantly. "I'll take care of this woman Mars get the hell out of here." The man said. Rei nodded her head and ran fading the attack. Setsuna and Wufei sighed relief as Rei ran towards the dense forest. "Mistress 9 go after her." Nanomi ordered. "Yes Mistress." The Missiah of Silence and Darkness said. Rei now was dehensined and was in a clearing panting.  
  
The man disappeared and reappeared just before Mistress 9 could attack Rei from behind. Rei jumped and noticed that this man had black hair to his chin. The attack finally ended and Rei went to her fallen friends. "Rei-chan you were right we shouldn't have doubted you." Minako said panting. Rei felt herself tear up. "Rei you better get that bitch of a tratior for us." Makato said while looking at her planetary sister and then the other inner scouts. "I promise…..no I swear there will be justice." Rei said while tears fell from her eyes. "Hey Rei stop crying I thought you were finished crying." Ami said weakly. "I haven't stopped crying….and now I have no control….I lost someone I loved and now I'm loosing my friends….no my sisters I'm loosing my family." Rei said while tears poured from her eyes. "Stop crying Rei and listen." Makato said. Rei looked at the Jupiter Princess. "You will avenge our deaths make that a first priority and follow what you believe we no longer live a life written avenge our deaths sister….." Makato was to say something else but she went limp with a smile on her lips. "Makato? Makato? JUPITER!" Rei screamed. "Makato- chan….I'm joining you soon…..Rei be strong don't give up the hope you lost." Ami said and then died as well. "Ami-chan….MERCURY!" Rei cried while tears fell more.  
  
"Do what Wufei said…..follow your feelings and fight be strong….I'm sorry I always annoyed you…..Good luck." Minako said taking her planetary sister's hand in hers and then died. Rei couldn't take it any more. Black wings came from her back as her tears turned blood red with sorrow. "USAGI YOU BITCH I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Rei screamed into the now starry night sky before breaking down. Setsuna's tears were no longer held back. "I should have prevented it." Setsuna said looking away from the mirror showing the present events. The man who protected Rei went to comfort her but instead she glared at the moon with hate. "I'll hunt you down and kill you taking pleasure in all the cried of pain you'll make when I tear you apart." Rei said meaning Usagi. "Rei…..revenge won't work." The man said. "What do you know about revenge!" Rei yelled at the man. The man removed his mask and made a reaction from Rei. "Shenron what the fuck are you doing here?!" Rei yelled. "I was sent here." Shenron said. "What do you mean by that!" Rei yelled while her flushed face burned from her hate and sorrow building up in scared heart. "It's time you know who I am." Shenron said.  
  
Rei glared at Shenron, as he was ready to tell her about his origin. "I'm your son from the future." Shenron said plain out and clear…..straight forward. Rei's eyes widened. "But….how….Wufei is dead?" Rei asked in a whisper. "He's not dead." Shenron simply replied knowing his mother-to-be would pass out. And as told by Pluto from all the stress and shock Rei passed out. Wufei looked at the time senshi and begged her if he could go to Rei. Setsuna sadly shook a no. "Damn it you onna!" Wufei yelled in rage.  
  
Author's notes: Well the betrayal has happened and now there is the Missiah of Light and the Missiah of Silence and Darkness there but who is this Mistress Nanomi? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter and please review me so I can update.  
  
Thank you so much,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Day of Change

No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 4: The day of change  
  
Hours passed and Rei regained consciousness to see Shenron hovering over her worried. "All my life's mission was all a lie. How come..how come I didn't see it earlier?" Rei said to herself. "Mom. You ok?" Shenron asked. "Hai, Hai I'm fine Shenron." Rei lied. "I know you're lying." Shenron said. "Why do you think that?" Rei asked. "Father told me that you are a lousy liar." Shenron said. "Is that a fact?" Rei asked coldly surprising Shenron. Shenron sweatdropped at his mother's cold remark. "It's my fault." Rei whispered. "No, it's not your fault mother. It was destiny." Shenron said. "It's all my fault..because I knew this was going to happen. It's my fault that Wufie died and my fault that my planetary sisters and my sister are dead!" Rei said. "Sister?" Shenron asked. "Yes, my sister your aunt...Makato." Rei said. "WHAT?! THAT ONNA WAS HER SISTER?" Wufei barked in shock with Setsuna wide eyed. "How could Makato be your sister?" Shenron asked. "It's strange. We have the same mother but different fathers but by blood we were sisters by blood even though the planets we were heirs to was different. It's my fault she died I should have seen this coming when I had the vision their blood and powers wouldn't have been shedded by the darkness of evil!" Rei cried.  
  
"You couldn't have stopped it even if you stopped the girls from forming a protective barrier around Usagi." Shenron said. "You don't get it. We were not to fight amongst each other anymore Crystal Tokyo was supposed to come. Chibi-Usa was supposed to be born in 5 years. Peace was supposed to be in the Cosmos then. We all looked forward to it and now only one is left to wonder what the future that was supposed to be is never to be will hold!" Rei said. Pluto understood what the war hime was aiming at and dropped her head in sorrow. "I forgot that Small Lady wouldn't be born now. I know how close you were to the child Rei I'm sorry this had to happen." Pluto said sadly. Wufei looked at the troubled time senshi. "What do you mean? How close was Rei to the small lady you speak of?" Wufei asked. "Small Lady was like a daughter to Rei. If Usagi scolded her for just wanting to know something Rei would be the one who'd let her stay at her temple for comfort. She trained her on how to sense the evils of the cosmos, how to use her hidden psychic abilities, she was like a mother Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa even called her mom when the others weren't around." Pluto said sadly. Wufei looked at the Martian to see the glaze of hidden tears in her eyes. "Pryo.....I wish that this onna would let me comfort you." Wufei thought. "You are still under healing Wufei you can't help her until you're completely healed I'm sorry but Shenron will have to protect her until you are fully healed." Pluto said.  
  
Wufei looked at the time guardian and then back to the mirror reflecting what was going on. Shenron hugged his mother to soothe her but heard muffled cries from his chest. Rei's form shoke in fear and sorrow. "Lets go see Grandfather maybe you should stay at the temple for a while." Shenron said looking at his hurt mother. "That's a good idea Shenron. Lets go." Rei said trying to cover her sadness with determination. "Always trying to hide the pain. That's so you Rei." Wufei and Pluto thought looking at the shaken soldier of war. Shenron now understood what his father meant by her being fragile especially when those she cares for die she goes into emotional termoil and then get determined to get revenge for those that were killed. Sadly that determination killed her in the future and he didn't want that happening. To see his father hold his mother's corpse in his arms again he didn't want to see it happen. When he turned 15 Rei's future self went into battle with the living senshi and died in his father's arms. Rei literally ran to the temple to see her Grandfather (And I said he was dead...well I brought him back). "My god Rei you seem so sad what's wrong?" Grandpa Hino asked. "Nothing Ooji-chan." Rei lied hugging her grandfather. "Yo, Rei it's time you came back I thought you were dead or something." Chad joked giving Rei a hug after Rei moved from her grandfather.  
  
"Chad what have I told you about hugging me?" Rei asked. "Oh yeah. Gomen." Chad said giving Rei a noogie. Rei smiled slightly but then hit the idiotic former rock star in the head. Shenron knew that Chad was attracted to his mother but also knew that his mother would never turn her back on a silent promise she made years ago. "Remember I made a promise to someone years ago." Rei said. "I know. That guy is lucky to have had such a nice girl for a girlfriend." Chad said. Rei looked at her grandfather who was staring at Shenron. "Well hello. I believe I met you before you're my granddaughter's future son right?" Grandpa Hino asked. "O..Ooji-chan how do you know that?" Rei asked. "I have my ways." He said with a smile. Wufei smirked. "How does he know?" Shenron thought looking at his great grandfather. "Hey I can read thoughts so I'd be careful Shenron." He said slyly. Rei was awe struck. "She doesn't know that her grandfather was actually from the Silver Millennium." Pluto said with a smile on her face. Wufei wanted so badly to hold her but knew that when he could he would hold her for a long time to make up for the years she wept cause of him. Pluto looked at the dragon and smiled. 'He loves her so much Rei is going to be happy with him. Especially when his grand re-entrance happens.' She thought remembering seeing Rei so happy when Wufei was with her.  
  
"How much longer?" Wufei suddenly asked. "Huh?" Pluto said. "How much longer do I have to watch this until I can go back?" Wufei asked. "Not for a while I'm afraid." Pluto said sadly. Wufei growled but held his frustrations back. Rei was in her temple robes as she walked into the meditation room in front of the great fire. She sat down in front of the fire and the closed her eyes. Pluto frowned slightly as she made a new vision go to her. Rei looked around in the quiet world of her soul and saw the new vision. There was Wufei alive and well with Shenron next to him but smaller and herself next to Wufei. "What the hell?" Rei asked. "You can change the future Rei it can be this way but you must find a way to destroy the three most feared and powerful enemies." Pluto said through the vision. Rei was in her hime gown. "What is this about Pluto?" Rei asked. "You are to gain a new power up. Take it and be careful." Pluto said as a red compact faded from her hands to hand to Rei in the vision. "Pluto.....Pluto...." A voice echoed in the back of the time gates. Pluto turned around and saw Queen Selenity there. "Your...your highness what a surprise." Pluto said. "So this is my son. I never got to see him grow." Selenity said looking at Wufei. "Nani? He can't be the prince that was kidnapped." Pluto said looking at Wufei.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about onna?" Wufei barked at Pluto. "Wufei that's not nice." Queen Selenity said. "It's simple. When you were born some people from Earth kidnapped you. Years later your sister Serenity was born. The one who has turned against her senshi and the one you love." Pluto said, as memories were unlocked in the back of her head. "But your father was from a different planet." Selenity said now embracing the 19 year old Chinese. Wufei blinked a few times as his mother hugged him. "Aren't you even going to give your mother a hug?" Selenity asked in a voice, which sounded familiar to the dragon. Inside his head in some blocked area it screamed to hug the dead Moon Goddess while the other side said...""WHAT THE FUCK?!" Back on Earth Rei was finished meditating and was listening to the radio. "This is Paulina Rubian with her new single 'Don't Say Goodbye' for listening ears first on the only English radio station in Japan. So please enjoy." An announcer said. Shenron looked at Rei for a long moment to see she had the sad look in her eyes a longing look in them. 'You miss him mother I know you still hurt from his supposed death I want to tell you he's alive but I can't.' Shenron thought.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: What will happen now that we all know for sure that Wufei is alive. And how can Wufei be Usagi's older brother?! The mystery has started but the truth shall set you free so......REVIEW ME!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Arigato Minna. Your Author, Lina Hino ^v^' Lil' Adventures of Lina Hino......  
  
Part 1: Story Chapter Crisis  
  
Lina: FINALLY I CAN UPDATE MY STOR- *pushes cancel save button* NOOOOOO!! Vegeta: Onna what are you yelling about? Lina: *bawling* I accidentally deleted my chapter for one of my stories!!!! Wufei: Onna it's still on the screen so save it. Lina: *looks at screen and gasps* WUFEI YOU ARE SAINT!!!! ARIGATO!!! *Hugs Wufei's waist* Wufie: It was there the whole time. Lina: *laughs nervously and then saves quickly* I guess I didn't see it. Vegeta: What a baka onna. Lina: I'm not a baka onna Vegetable no baka!! Vegeta: Onna you are asking for your death wish for calling me Vegetable. *Makes a ki blast* Lina: *hides behind Wufei* Fei-chan save me please. Wufei: *rolls eyes at the Sayian prince's stupid antics and turns around to Lina* He won't hurt you. Lina: How are you so sure Fei-chan? Wufei: I know so.....Bulma would kill him. Bulma: VEGETA!!! YOU HURT THAT GIRL AND I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!!!! Vegeta: *mutters* My life is already a living hell with these baka onnas all over the place. Lina: What did you say you muscle bound bastard? Wufei: *looks shocked at the 5' 5" black haired 15 year old to notice a hateful glare at the Sayian prince* Hey Leech calm down. Lina: Don't call me Leech....Wu! *Yells to the Sayian prince* You wanna die you bastard huh huh? Angie (A different personality of Lina Hino): -_-; Vegeta stop ticking Lina off or I have to play referee for the 12th time this week. Vegeta: *looks at the 5' 5" black haired 15 year old Japanese/American to see a dead serious glare in them* Fine I take it all back. Angie and Lina: That's better. End ^_~' (What do you think?) 


	5. Chapter 5: Rei's bad day......Shenron pl...

No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 5: Rei's bad day..Shenron plays referee  
  
The next morning Rei had to wake up and head to school with her future son following her. "Mother are you sure you're ok to go to your first day of college?" Shenron asked his mother. "Shenron I'm just peachy nothing is wrong and I plan on going to college today so chill." Rei said. The two entered the campus and instantly men nearly in their 30's were surrounding Rei wanting a date with her. "Gomen Nasai gentlemen but I have a boyfriend." Rei said moving past the men. Shenron was surprised his mother-to-be didn't punch any of them. "Damn she didn't punch any of them and I thought she would." Wufei said watching this. "Yes, it is surprising Rhila's daughter would always punch a guy if they asked her on a date during the Silver Millennium." Queen Selenity said. "It's surprising she even talked to them." Setsuna said. Rei got to her first class and sat down. The first class was Advanced Physics and Rei was instantly bored for before Ami was killed Ami and herself went through the whole book planning on going to the same college. After the class ended the same problem from earlier arose. Except this time one of the men got a little bit 'friendly' and touched Rei's butt. Shenron saw this happen a knew that this was going to be a long day. Rei turned around and slapped the 27-year-old man across the face. "Never and I mean never touch me." Rei hissed. "But sexy ladies like you love to have your asses smacked right?" The man asked.  
  
"Not this lady and where are your manners? I guess you don't have any. Well I'll have to knock some respect and sense into you if you try anything fresh like that again." Rei stated in an icy cold remark. "Her and Heero must be related they have the coldest remarks to say to anybody." Wufei smirked. "Actually Heero IS related to Rei." Selenity said. "NANI?" Setsuna said. "Well Heero is Rei's brother. He was born a few years before she was but right before Rei was born their father died and that's where Makato came in." Selenity said. "Majesty one question. How come we never KNEW this stuff?" Setsuna asked. "Well Rei, Makato, and Heero's mother humbly requested I never told anybody." Selenity said. Setsuna and Wufei fell over anime style. "Mother, you act like Usagi." Wufei said with a sweatdrop while scratching the back of his head. "Well, the queen was a bit of an airhead when kidding around." Setsuna sweatdropped. Shenron was trying to calm his infuriated mother as Rei fumed. "I swear if Wufei was here this problem would never happen." Rei muttered sadly to herself. Rei stopped walking and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and then caught up with Shenron. Shenron heard his mother's remark and saw sadness in her eyes. 'I know you miss him but just wait a bit longer you'll see he's not dead mother. Please just hold on to what hope you have.' Shenron said to himself mentally. The same 27-year-old man reappeared behind Rei and slapped her thigh. Rei then had enough. Her face was red in anger and her fists were now clinched in balls.  
  
Shenron sweatdropped at the man's stupidity and then went up to his mother. "Are you ok?" He asked a bit cautious. "No dear I'm just fine. If you could excuse me I have to murder a sexist baka." Rei said calmly pointing to the turned on college student. Wufei and Setsuna started laughing as soon as the man started screaming for mercy. Rei punched the man in the face and kicked him in the balls. When the man held himself Rei kicked the man's chin making him fly back a bit. "That's what you get for touching me bastard." Rei said angrily while being held back by an embarrassed Shenron. "That's the Martian Princess for you folks." Selenity said with a laugh. "Ooka-sama, ne?" A small girl asked pointing to the fuming Rei through the time mirror. "Hai, Hai Chibi-hime no Mars." Selenity said picking the raven-haired child of what seemed to be 4 up into her arms. Wufei looked at the small girl who was smiling brightly and saw a burning symbol of Mars on her forehead. "Where Ootau-sama Selenity-mama?" The girl asked. Selenity put the child down and pushed her towards Wufei. Wufei looked at the small child to notice a familiarity. "Ootau-sama." The child chirped and hugged Wufei's leg.  
  
Setsuna looked wide eyed at the child. "Well in the future since it altered a bit from the last time you checked this little one was born I found her after the massacre in the ruins of the Phobos Deimos Imperial Palace crying her eyes out." Selenity said. The child looked up at Wufei with violet eyes twinkling with the curiosity of a child's in them. He picked up the child and was hugged tightly. "Ootau-sama where's Ooka-sama?" The child asked in a pleading voice. Setsuna took the child out of Wufei's arms and looked at her closely. "Hmm. Yup this is a miracle. Rei has two children in the future." Setsuna said. "A MIRACLE WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONNA?!" Wufei roared to hear such an insulting thing about his Rei. "Rei was never really good with men and was always hurt so having one is a surprise but two children is a miracle if you consider the laws of Mars. If a royal monarch has one child it's good fortune but if she has two that means the ruler and their spouse will have a wonderful rein but from what Selenity- sama said not all legend is true." Setsuna said. Wufei rolled his eyes but then noticed the child was pressing against the mirror watching Rei. "Onii- chan!" She squeaked. "Hai Chibi-hime no Mars. Nii-chan is with Ooka-sama." Selenity said. "Watashi want to see Ooka-sama onegai?" The child asked. "Gomen ne Chibi-hime. Watashi cannot allow it." Setsuna said. The child looked at Rei and started to cry silent tears. Wufei picked up the child and was hugged tightly. "Papa. I wanna see mama." The child whispered in Chinese.  
  
"You can see your Ooka-sama when Ootau-sama goes back but you have to be a good girl." Selenity said. "I SWEAR MEN ARE PIGS THEY HAVE NO DESENSY ONLY WUFEI WAS ONE WHOM HAD THAT QUALITY!!" Rei yelled making the 3 people in the time gates watching her and Shenron jump. "Mom please settle down." Shenron said. "I'm sorry Shenron. I'm just still pissed off at myself for letting him know I was a sailor senshi. He came with us and died trying to protect me. I was the reason why he died. It's my fault because he wanted to protect me. I shouldn't have even met him after his gundam crashed into our world." Rei whispered tears ready to spill out of her eyes. Shenron noticed the tears. "Mom?" Shenron said in question after hearing a sniff come from the now silent Rei. "What Shenron?" Rei asked calmly. Shenron looked at his unusually calm mom. "Nothing." Shenron lied and entered the next class. The class the two entered was Human Anatomy and Physiology Honors with more than half of the class populated with men and only 6 women. "Today class we are staring our portion of the Human Reproductive System." The old professor said. "Why me." Rei muttered while all the males in the class (-Shenron) jumped up and whooped. Setsuna paled. "I pity her now." Setsuna said. Wufei pitied Rei so much now for what torture she was going to be put through for the next semester in that class of hormone driven males.  
  
Shenron sat next to Rei giving all the males in the class a glare to drive them away from his future mother. Rei was finally out of that class and was heading to lunch wishing that her and Shenron had the same lunch. Many of the male population were about to ask her out when they heard about the one upperclassman get his ass kicked by her and stayed away. Rei smiled at herself and then sat down in the grass and ate her lunch silently until a scream came from the other side of a tree. "Come on now you know you want this." The same guy that got his ass kicked earlier said to another freshman girl. Rei started to fume again. "How dare guys take advantage of women." Rei hissed and came around the tree to see the guy about to lift the girl's skirt up. Rei suddenly lost herself in her rage against men that liked taking advantage of girls and kicked him in the balls more than 5 times. "You bastard first you try to take advantage of me and now this girl don't you know when to stop?!" Rei hissed making the man run bowl-legged to the other side of the campus like the pussy he was. The girl looked at Rei and was so happy to be saved by someone who hated the guy as much as she did. "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!!!" The girl said hugging Rei with tears still coming from her eyes. "I was so scared." The girl said. "It's ok." Rei said. "I'm Yuri (No she's not lesbian it's her name) Jurai I'm new here. I'm forever in your debt for helping me." The girl said. "Its no problem that guy was asking for a serious ass kicking. He was hitting on me earlier and I guess he didn't learn his lesson." Rei said.  
  
Wufei and Setsuna had wide grins on their faces to see Rei kick the guy's ass hard. "That's my woman." Wufei said with a smirk on his face. "That's Aries' daughter." Setsuna said knowing the War God was beaming with pride wherever he was. Shenron was late for lunch and ran out the hall to see Rei kicking the same guy's ass again and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes shaking as Rei kicked the guy in the pills 5 times. The girl was thanking Rei when he (Shenron) approached them. "Shenron. I want you to meet Yuri Jurai that jackass just tried to get fresh with her also." Rei said introducing Yuri to her son. "Hello Ms. Jurai." Shenron said.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
The lil' Adventures of Lina Hino  
  
Part 2: Men vs. Women  
  
Vegeta: Why is it you onnas make us men look like criminals all the fucken time? Lina: *purposely ignores Vegeta* *Plays Eminem's 'Criminal' on her CD player* Vegeta: Onna I'm talking to you!!!!!! Lina: *sings along to the song 'Kim'* Bleed bitch bleed bleed bitch bleed..bleed! Vegeta: *Takes the headphones off Lina's head* Damn it onna answer my question!!! Wufei: *enters the room* What the hell is going on? Vegeta: Lina just keeps on making us men sound like sex-hunger MO FOs! Wufei: *looks at Lina to see her glaring at Vegeta* did you get her pissed again? Vegeta: *is about to say something when Rei comes in* Rei: Who in the fuck is yelling in here? Wufei: Onna why are you here? Rei: *growls in anger* Sakura (From CCS): You guys shouldn't take it as a big deal it's just a story. Lina: Thank you Sakura I thought I had to kill Vegeta's so-called pride myself. A HUGE brawl starts  
  
Sakura: -_-; Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and since Lina-sama is busy kicking Vegeta's ass I'll thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and patiently wait for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6: Shenron’s crush… Rei’s emotio...

No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 6: Shenron's crush.. Rei's emotional breakdown..Wufei's return? *A month later*  
  
Yuri, Rei, and Shenron all had the same classes and sat next to each other. They were already like a family, a tight knit group of friends. "Rei are you and Shenron going out or something?" Yuri asked Rei one time during lunchtime. Rei spat her soda and Shenron spat his milk. "You must be crazy we are cousins. We're in the same family so how could that be possible." Rei said. "Oh I didn't know that's all." Yuri said. "It's ok." Shenron said. Yuri seemed to blush from Shenron's words, which caught Rei's undivided attention. "I got to go get some napkins I'll be back." Rei said and walked away. "Shenron, why is it that your cousin is so sad?" Yuri asked. Shenron knew why and sighed heavily. It was killing Rei inside again but worse this time. "A man she was going to marry was killed a few months ago in a shooting incident." Shenron said. "Oh how sad." Yuri said. Rei was in the restroom breathing in ragged breaths. Her lungs thirsted for air but Rei couldn't breathe. It was scaring her so much. Her heart was bleeding, paining itself for the emptiness it felt. Her tears were masked behind the look of fear and terror as she tried to breathe in but couldn't. Shenron sensed the pain in his chest from Rei's pain. 'She's having another attack but why now? Is her pain so great that it'll kill her?' Shenron thought. "Uh Yuri could you excuse me please." Shenron said and left the table. "SOME ONE CALL A DOCTOR THERE'S A GIRL IN THE BATHROOM DYING!!" A blonde screamed into the cafeteria making it turn into a panicked hell hall. Yuri some how could hear someone thinking. 'Mother please be alright.' She heard someone familiar think. She then knew who it was...it was Shenron.  
  
Shenron broke the holy law of all laws and went into the Ladies Restroom and shoved all the on looking girls to get to his mother to see her eyes blank with a glazed look on them and the look of no breathing. 'Mother please be alright please just be passed out.' He thought while picking her up. Yuri went into the ladies restroom to see Shenron pick Rei up and carry her out of the restroom and head outside away from the nurse's office. Shenron ran outside and then rested Rei on the soft grass knowing the fresh air would get her breathing again. "Mother, is the pain too much on you?" Shenron asked. Yuri ran outside to see Shenron holding Rei's pale hand. "Mother please open your eyes." Shenron said unknown to Yuri's presence behind the tree. Yuri's eyes widened to hear what she heard. "If you die mother I won't be born and you will never see father. I want to tell you so much but I can't. I can't tell you that he's alive." Shenron said holding Rei's hand tighter. "Shenron-kun. Is she really your mother and that you are from the future?" Yuri asked making her presence known. "How could you get such crazy ideas?" Shenron asked trying to keep his cover but knew his cover was blown. "I could sense the bond of mother and son from you and Rei for over a month. I know." Yuri said. "Who are you really then Yuri?" Rei asked regaining consciousness. "I am...I am Yuri Jurai demo. I am from the future also. I was sent to the past to find you Lord Shenron. The future has turned for the worst you must come home." Yuri said with tears in her eyes. "Why? What happened?" Shenron asked knowing Yuri was the girl from the royal house of Earth. "Your father and your sister.." Yuri trailed. Shenron's eyes widened in horror. "They're.dead Lord Shenron." Yuri said. Rei's eyes widened. "Shenron..go home." Rei suddenly said. "But mother." He said starting to protest but was silenced. "Go." Rei said. Shenron looked at his mother to see the pain in her was still there but saw worry for the future as well in her dark eyes. "You must go back. I'm going to live so don't worry." Rei said. Yuri could see past the act and saw it was a lie but Shenron bought it. "Come on Yuri we got to go back." Shenron said taking Yuri's hand in his. The two disappeared back into the future, leaving Rei alone yet again. "You two be careful." Rei whispered knowing Shenron liked Yuri a lot. The nurse ran to Rei's location and checked her to see that she was fine.  
  
Rei was allowed to go home and went home. She plopped onto the couch and held her chest in pain. The heartbreak creeping into her soul again. His presence was completely gone. She could no longer feel Wufei's spirit near her. She fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**In the Time Gates**  
  
Selenity, Setsuna, and Wufei watched as Shenron and Yuri left to the future. Then their attention towards Rei who looked like she was torn from her world of cope and thrown into the world of eternal suffering again. "Oh Rei. Please don't try and kill yourself again." Setsuna said. Wufei's spirit energy was completely gone into life energy making him fully human blocking Rei from sensing him and he understood why she felt so sad. Her breathing labored suddenly and Meilan (Wufei and Rei's little daughter who's Shenron's younger sibling) started to fade. Setsuna gasped in horror as she saw what was really going on. Usagi was invisible to Rei but Usagi was stabbing Rei in the stomach with a long poison tipped dagger. "Lord Wufei, we can't watch this happen I give you permission to go back to the living world just save her." Setsuna said. Wufei felt himself falling through the time stream at a fast speed. Worry was in him for the only woman he would ever love.  
  
**Back in the living world**  
  
Rei knew Usagi was now in the room and tried to use an attack to shove the power hungry bitch off her but failed to do so. "My dear senshi you should just give up and die you know." Usagi said. 'No. I won't you are so different Usagi why did you go to the side of our enemy? Why are you evil? Why did you kill your own planetary sister?' Rei thought while trying to shove Usagi off her but felt the dagger twist a few times into the stomach. Rei spat blood, as she was finally able to kick Usagi off her. She had her hand over the dagger pulling it out. "You know attacking when someone is in pain is not the key to victory." Rei hissed and then formed another attack but she fell to her knees as the poison started to take a quick affect on her body. Usagi stood up and laughed evilly. "Rei, Rei, Rei, don't you know when you have lost?" Usagi asked while forming an attack. Rei's eyes widened. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, and all she could do now was wait for her death. She closed her eyes knowing she could do nothing not even transform to save her own life. 'Gomen ne Shenron, I tried to be strong for myself, gomen ne Fei-kun. I'll see you soon.' Rei thought as Usagi released the attack. The attack headed for Rei at lightning speed but not fast enough as a yell of rage was heard. Rei's eyes snapped open to see who yelled in such rage to see Wufei there canceling out the attack and kicking Usagi into another wall. 'Fei-kun.'" Rei thought with tears starting to come down her face. The poison was making her stomach turn and making blood flow more from her wound. Usagi smiled and laughed evilly before fading back to her lair. Wufei turned around and looked at the woman Rei had became and ran to her side. He saw tears trailing down her face. "Oh Rei." Wufei said picking the bleeding woman up into his arms. Her body was limp in his arms, which worried him greatly. The woman would fall just like the only other woman he cared for except not in battle with him watching him hopelessly. Rei looked at Wufei with her tears falling more and faster turning red like blood.  
  
Wufei looked at Rei and sensed her life energy lower from the poison. He looked softly at her and stopped from wanting to run to a hospital. "Pluto I got Rei, bring us back to the time gates." Wufei said. Rei felt the warmth that always enveloped around her when Wufei held her and closed her eyes. Wufei looked at Rei as she closed her eyes and panic started to flood in him. Setsuna pulled the two into the time gates. "The poison's affects stop here we can cure her but we must work fast." Setsuna said. Ami came out of the mists and checked Rei and then was surprised that the poison was attacking her so quickly. "Well it's good that I came up with the antidote for this type of poison during my spare time." Ami said while taking a needle out. She injected the antidote and Rei woke up moments later with a killer headache. "Man what a time to hallucinate about Wufei." Rei muttered holding her head with her eyes closed. "Rei." Wufei said to her. Rei froze and looked up to see the tall dark and handsome man she fell for. "Am I dead?" Rei asked. "You would have been." Ami said. "Ami-chan?" Rei asked. "Yes Rei?" Ami asked. "You're dead." Rei said. "I know demo you're in the time gates right now." Ami said. Rei sweatdropped at her stupidity but then she looked at Wufei sadly. 'He's dead and this is probably going to be the only time I see him.' Rei thought sadly looking at Wufei lovingly. "Rei, we have to tell you something very important." Setsuna said breaking Rei's gaze from Wufei. "You want to know why you haven't been feeling Wufei's spirit energy, am I right?" Setsuna asked. "Yes, I was wondering why." Rei said. "Well, his mother her Royal Highness Queen Serenity has told me to bring him back to life. So you and him could be happy." Setsuna said. Rei's eyes misted at the good news and looked at Wufei. "I hope I'm not dreaming." Rei said.  
  
When she felt a pain go through her cheek from Wufei pinching it she knew it wasn't a dream and that he was really alive again. She finally could cry tears that were meaningful. Her lover embraced her as she cried into his chest. "Shhhh...Shh my Pryo everything will be ok now." Wufei said soothingly to her running his fingers through her hair finally able to hold her to him again. 'I promise my Pryo we will be happy again just like before and I'll never leave you again.' The solitary dragon silently promised to his love. 'I promise I'll never let you come to my battles again I don't want to loose you again the way I did.' Pryo silently promised to her dragon prince. Little did she know that her heart even though was complete...Usagi will do anything to get the power she so wanted. But the question was..and still is..when is she going to fatally attack Rei? Find out in the next chatper. 


	7. Chapter 7: A proposal and a surprise...

No More Drama: No More Pain  
  
Chapter 7: A proposal . . . and a surprise for Wufei  
  
"Rei. I know I should have asked you so long ago before that battle that killed me about this but I didn't know if I could handle going through another wife just to watch her die before my eyes. I want to seriously know if you love me." Wufei said holding Rei's hands in his while looking at her beautiful dark eyes.  
  
Rei looked at Wufei, tears still petering down her face. A thought of someone crossed her mind but she smiled as much as she could and looked deeply into Wufei's eyes. "Yes silly. I love you. I'd always and will never stop if that's what you're wondering." Rei said caressing Wufei's cheek with her fingers.  
  
"Then I have no regrets at what I'm about to say." Wufei said getting on one knee in front of his mother, Setsuna, and his and Rei's future daughter.  
  
Selenity looked at her son knowing what was about to happen and felt tears come to her eyes already. To see her son finally be able to do what he wanted to do ever since the Silver Millennium come true was bringing her joy already.  
  
"Will you marry me Rei?" Wufei asked kissing her hand.  
  
Rei felt her breath catch in her chest from this and only could numbly nod her head as she watched Wufei slip a beautiful ring onto her finger.  
  
Overcoming her speechlessness Rei said in a whisper . . . "Yes I'll marry you Wufei."  
  
Wufei grabbed Rei's shoulders and kissed her on the mouth in the most gentle of ways.  
  
Selenity and Pluto were bawling while Meilan was gagging playfully but smiled to see her future parents kiss and make up.  
  
"When it comes to the time of fighting Usagi we'll come and help." Setsuna said.  
  
Selenity was crying while hugging her son and Rei to her chest like a mother.  
  
"Ooka-san stop it." Wufei whined while being hugged tightly by his mother.  
  
Selenity removed her arms from her son and her future daughter-in-law and said one more goodbye.  
  
"Don't be freaked out if you see someone in your present time." Selenity yelled.  
  
This made Rei wince slightly. The thought of a person came to her mind again and her emotions changed for a moment.  
  
Wufei and Rei were allowed out of the time gates and were heading towards to the temple. Wufei was about to say something when a yell alerted him.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!" Wufei heard and looked at Rei. She seemed a bit uneasy about something.  
  
"I sense her leave me alone Uncle Chad!" A boy yelled with his black hair swishing behind him. Wufei looked at the boy closely.  
  
"MOMMY!!" The boy yelled and jumped into Rei's arms.  
  
"Shenron! Don't surprise me like that." Rei said hugging her three-year-old son tightly.  
  
"Shenron?" Wufei asked.  
  
Rei turned and looked seriously at Wufei. Her son squirmed in her arms when he saw Wufei. He was successful at getting out of his mother's arms and went up to Wufei.  
  
"Are you picking on my mommy? If you are I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll WAHHHHH MOMMY!!" Shenron cried into his mom's leg.  
  
Wufei looked surprisingly at Rei to see her bend down to Shenron's level and coo to the boy.  
  
"Shh . . . the man isn't being mean to mommy. Shenron stop crying ok. I want you to look at your daddy without those tears in your eyes." Rei said wiping the tears away from her son's eyes.  
  
Shenron looked at his mommy and then at the man next to her.  
  
"That can't be my daddy. You said he died before I was born." Shenron said pointing to Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked at Shenron closely and now knew what his mother and Setsuna were hiding while he tried to watch over Rei. She bore him a son months after he died. But he saw her try to kill herself so many times and never saw her with a rounded stomach to show signs of coming motherhood.  
  
"No sweetie he's alive. I was just afraid of what he would say. Cause he didn't know about you until now. You were to be his big surprise." Rei said scooping the boy into her arms. Wufei went up to his fiancée and looked at the boy who was his son.  
  
Black eyes met black as father and son looked at each other for the first time. Shenron looked at the man closely and his nose touched the man's when he looked at his eyes.  
  
"You and I have the same eyes and aura. Does that really make you my daddy?" Shenron asked.  
  
"Yes dear, he is your daddy. So stop trying to act like Mr. Tough Guy for mommy." Rei said kissing her son on the cheek.  
  
"Mommy that's embarrassing." Shenron said wiping his cheek furiously.  
  
Wufei smirked and KNEW this was DEFINATLY his son. He always acted like that to his mother when his friends were around on the Moon Kingdom. He took Shenron out of Rei's arms and held him.  
  
Shenron looked at his daddy and then hugged his neck.  
  
"My daddy!" the 3-year-old boy chimed and smiled happily to his mother.  
  
Rei could do nothing but smile at her son and fiancée. She had put her son in hiding ever since he was born so he wouldn't be known of in case Usagi tried to attack him and to loose the only thing that was keeping her alive would end her life all together but here she was with the two things she wanted for so long to keep. The two things she loved the most were alive and safe. She rested a hand to her heart and felt it heal itself.  
  
Shenron looked at his mother and jumped down from his father's arms and went to her.  
  
"Mommy is your chest hurting again?" Shenron asked worried while tugging on Rei's pant leg.  
  
Rei bent down to her son's level and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore. It will never hurt ever again." Rei said with fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
"But why are you ready to cry?" Shenron asked looking at his mother's teary eyed eyes.  
  
"Because I'm happy." Rei said and tickled her son on the belly and smiled to see him squirm and laugh hard.  
  
Wufei went up to Rei and his son and looked at them. He couldn't believe that Rei could raise Shenron let alone had been able to carry him for nine months and give birth to him. She had already experienced one life changing experience and didn't know it until now. He felt awful. Like he felt it was his fault that she most likely had to abandon becoming a priestess because of becoming a mother at 14. Rei knew what was on Wufei's mind. She got in front of him.  
  
"I love our son just like I love you. I would never exchange any of that to go through my supposed plans. They were stupid plans. I'm a priestess already. So don't start thinking I abandoned things to bring our son here." Rei said to Wufei soothingly.  
  
Wufei looked at Rei's eyes and knew she was speaking the truth. He kissed her and was silently apologizing for not returning to her and their son sooner.  
  
Shenron looked at his parents and then smiled goofy. He saw this before between his future self and Yuri and then started to sing.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, the comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage." He sung happily.  
  
"And where did you learn that?" Wufei asked looking at his son.  
  
"A friend from preschool." Shenron said.  
  
"Man you already have him in school?" Wufei asked Rei.  
  
"He is very smart Wufei." Rei said.  
  
"I saw my future self and Yuri kissing the other day and I sung that but he hit me over the head. But I don't know why he would do that I was only joking." Shenron said scratching his head.  
  
Wufei and Rei turned to look at the sky. The worry of those two flooded their minds. The comforting flashes of what was happening in the future eased their worries and they went to their son. The two spent time with Shenron until he fell asleep. They laid him in his bed and then went to the doors outside the temple.  
  
"When was he born?" Wufei asked.  
  
"October 21st." Rei said to Wufei.  
  
Wufei took Rei's hand in his and made circles on her palm as she rested against him. "I wish I was here to see it." Wufei said kissing Rei's wrist.  
  
Rei blushed at the endearing movement and snuggled against Wufei's chest. The couple shared a kiss under the moonlit sky and went inside to go to bed themselves. The worries of Usagi out of their minds for the moments to come.  
  
End of chapter 7 


End file.
